


Hold You Together

by Hhisim828



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, M/M, Multi, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Polyamory, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:09:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27153641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hhisim828/pseuds/Hhisim828
Summary: Based on this prompt from tumblr:Can someone please write a fic where peter has a really bad persecution complex and can’t stop thinking that all the avengers hate him and just, emotional hurt comfort? Optiomally like Steve and tony like we’re polyamorous in this house and are here for big cuddles
Relationships: Avengers Team & Avengers Team, James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker, Peter Parker/Steve Rogers, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 123





	Hold You Together

**Author's Note:**

> Saw a prompt on tumblr, decided to try it out. Cuz why not.

The battle was winding down; the Avengers were picking off the remaining alien invaders from the latest villain of the week’s army.  
“Kid! Watch out!” Iron Man yelled through the comms, swooping in behind Peter and taking out 3 aliens trying to sneak up on the younger man. Peter spun around and webbed up a fourth alien before flipping back to the ground. This was the third time someone has had to save his ass from something sneaking up behind him. “Watch your six!”  
“Shit! I’m so sorr—“ his apology was cut off by another wave of aliens falling through the newly-formed portal above them, their screeches drowning out all other sound.  
The battle raged on for a couple more hours before Doctor Strange finally managed to close the portal. Everyone was exhausted, chatting quietly, loading into the quinjet to head back to the Tower, crowding together to discuss the upcoming debrief.   
Peter took a seat close to the back of the plane, curling in on himself to make his body as small as possible. His mind was swirling with all the things he had done wrong that day. He felt horrible. He had fucked up during the fight. The team had had to watch over him far too much. He wasn’t worth all the hassle, and they were going to realize it. This wasn’t the first battle that he had royally fucked up. They were going to kick him off the team. Peter could feel tears start to well up in his eyes at the thought of being told he wasn’t good enough for the Avengers. The shared look of disappointment on Tony and Steve’s faces when they inevitably tell him he was fired, and that Tony wanted his suit back because Peter couldn’t be trusted with it. It had happened before, he was sure it was going to be happening again. Probably as soon as they get back to the Tower—  
“Hey kid, you okay?” Tony sat next to Peter, resting a hand on the smaller man’s shoulder. Peter looked up with a gasp of surprise, quickly wiping his eyes on the sleeve of his uniform.   
“I-uh, yeah. Yeah, I’m f-fine.” Peter murmured, glancing back down at his knees and trying to will the tears to dry up.   
“Try again,” Tony deadpanned, hooking a finger under Peter’s chin and tilting his head up to look Tony in the eye.  
“N-nothing, really, I’m just—“  
“Landing in 5, assume the position,” Clint called back from the pilot’s chair.   
Tony gave Peter a look that clearly said the conversation wasn’t over, as the other team members took their seats around them. 

After they landed the team went straight to the debrief with Maria Hill and Fury. Peter stayed toward the back of the room, near the door, barely paying attention to what was being said; too lost in his own head. He was hoping to escape as soon as the meeting was adjourned.   
“Alright, Cap will get us the paperwork on Monday. We’re done here.” Maria dismissed everyone and started packing up her folders, turning to talk to Fury.   
Before Peter could get more than 2 steps out the door, Steve caught his arm lightly. “Hey, Tony wanted to talk to you. Asked me to get you for him.”  
Peter could feel the blood leaving his face. This was it. He was getting fired.   
“Woah, are you alright?” Bucky walked up next to Steve, frowning at Peter.   
All Peter could do was shake his head before turning and speed walking to the elevator.   
“Peter? Wait!” Steve called after him, but Peter ignored it.   
He wasn’t going to sit around and wait for them to tell him to leave. He was going out on his own terms. He’d move back in with May, he’d get a part time job to help pay bills, he’d moonlight as Spiderman around Queens again. Go back to his old life. He didn’t need the Avengers, right?  
Peter all but ran to his room, grabbing a suitcase from his closet and starting to toss things into it at random. He half-stripped off his uniform, letting the top half hang from his hips as he rushed around. He didn’t hear the door open, didn’t pay attention to anything but his own thoughts screaming at him to get out before they all got angry with him, before they threw him out on his ass, all alone.   
“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Tony’s voice sounded angry, making Peter freeze and hope the Tower would just collapse around him. “Peter?” Tony’s voice softened when he saw the look of panic on Peter’s face. “What are you—“  
“I’m leaving. Before you kick me out, I’m leaving.” Peter’s voice shook, and he refused to face Tony when he talked. He tossed the shirts in his hands into the suitcase, reaching out to grab more clothes from his dresser.  
Tony entered the room and spun Peter around to face him. “Why in the fuck—who said you’re getting kicked out?”  
“I—no one. I just—I’ve been fucking up so much ever since I joined and I know you and Captain Rogers are upset with me and I just—“ Peter shook Tony’s hands off and resumed his packing as he rambled.  
Tony caught Peter’s shoulders once again, stopping him in his tracks for the second time. “Okay, that’s enough of this. Come with me.” Tony steered Peter from the room and into the main living space where Steve and Bucky were standing.   
“You found him!” Steve grinned when he saw the two of them. Bucky smiled next to him then let the smile slip from his face when he saw how anxious the young man looked.   
“Everyone sit down. We need to talk some stuff out.” Tony nodded at the couch where he was leading Peter. Peter suddenly realized that he was still half dressed in his uniform, his upper torso still bare. He crossed his arms in front of his chest self consciously as he sat down. Steve and Bucky sat on either side of him, sharing a confused look. “Peter, can you tell everyone what you were just doing?”  
Peter flushed a bright red and shook his head slowly, curling further in on himself. Bucky rested his flesh hand on Peter’s bare back, while Steve frowned and slid closer, wrapping his arm around Peter’s waist. Peter flinched when they touched him, almost expecting the touches to hurt. Bucky’s frown deepened when he noticed this.  
“He was packing. Seems to think that we’re kicking him out. Now did either of you,” Tony pointed at Bucky then Steve, “hear or say anything about Peter leaving the team? Cuz if you did, I swear to God—“  
Both super soldiers shook their heads, looking confused. “I never.... no one has said… Peter who said this to you?” Steve pressed even closer to Peter, squeezing his arm around the boy’s middle gently.  
Peter could feel the tears starting to well up again. He sniffled softly and shook his head. “N-no one. I just… I’ve been screwing up on missions, and I know I’m not worth the hassle and I don’t want anyone to get hurt because I did something wrong and—“  
“How are you screwing up on missions?” Bucky asked softly.  
“Well, today, Mr. Stark had to save my ass cuz those stupid aliens were behind me, and I should have been paying closer attention but I just—“  
“Kid, I was watching your back. That’s what we do, as a team. How many times have you done that for everyone else? That’s what we do!” Tony sat down on the coffee table right in front of Peter, their knees knocking together gently. He reached out and held Peter’s hands in his own, rubbing his thumbs back and forth across the kid’s thin fingers. “Pete, you being on the team has taken a massive load off the rest of us. You help us out way more than you seem to realize. You watch our backs, and we watch yours. That’s how it goes. No one is kicking you off the team, and no one is kicking you out of the Tower. Right?” He glanced at Steve and Bucky, who both nodded and cuddled in closer to Peter.   
A couple tears slipped from Peter’s eyes and his bottom lip trembled slightly. Bucky stroked a metal finger against Peter’s cheek. “Doll, where did all this come from? Are you sure no one said anything? Cuz if they did, we need to know so we can fix it.”  
Peter shook his head; fresh tears sliding down his cheeks. “No one said it. I just… I’m not at the same level as you guys. I feel like I’m holding everyone back. And that everyone is getting frustrated with me. And I figure the easiest way to fix it is to just leave so I don’t make anyone angry. I don’t want anyone angry with me.”  
The three older men shared a look of sadness over Peter’s head. All three thinking the same thing: Who hurt this boy so badly that he’s ready to cut and run at the drop of a hat? That he thinks someone is going to be angry with him if he makes a mistake?  
Steve’s eyes lit up suddenly, earning him confused looks from Tony and Bucky. He smiled at them and winked.  
“You know what the team hasn’t done recently?” Steve asked everyone, looking at Bucky and Tony in particular. “We haven’t had any…team building time lately. Especially since Peter has joined. I think we should do that tonight. Think the others would be up for it?”  
The confusion lifted from Tony’s face and he grinned. “You’re right. We are way overdue. FRIDAY, can you get the others to meet us in the main living room? Have it set up for a team building night.”  
“Right away, boss,” FRIDAY replied.  
Peter looked around at the three of them, wiping his wet cheeks. “What are you talking about?”  
Bucky smiled at him and held a hand out to the younger man as he stood up. “You’ll see. Let’s get you changed.”

The four left the elevator on the communal floor where the rest of the team was pulling out blankets and pillows from the various cupboards around the room. The large couch and chairs had all been pushed against the wall to make room for what was essentially a giant nest in the middle of the floor.   
Peter started to sidle away when Steve gently caught his arm and led him to the nest. “Come on, you’re in the middle since it’s your first time.”  
Peter tried to refuse but Bucky held out his hand and Peter couldn’t say no to the smile and kindness in Bucky’s eyes. Bucky directed Peter to sit in the center of a large blanket before sitting next to him, wrapping his metal arm around Peter’s middle.  
“Alright, everyone get comfy.” Tony stood in front of the television, waiting for everyone to settle into the nest before continuing. “I know we haven’t had a chance to do this in a while, so I think we can all benefit from this tonight. Reconnect with each other. Plus we haven’t had a chance to let Peter in on what we do.” Everyone looked at Peter, who blushed bright and stared at the pattern on the blanket in front of him. Tony smiled and pressed on. “So basically, Peter, our team building nights consist of the whole team getting together, watching a movie, and essentially having a massive cuddle pile, for lack of a better word. We all have issues, let’s be real. And I think we all agree that cuddling, making out, and just generally being together seem to help us all out.”  
“Making out?” Peter looked up, curious.  
“Yeah, Tony, you left out the important part.” Steve turned to Peter. “The team is…together. All of us. Like, we’re all dating each other. And we all agree it’s time to invite you to join in.”  
“If you want to, obviously.” Bucky added, rubbing his hand over Peter’s back. “You aren’t required to do anything if you aren’t comfortable with it.” There were quiet murmurs of agreement from the rest of the team. Peter looked around to find the others smiling kindly at him.   
“Wait… really? You’re all really…?” Everyone nodded. Peter noticed they were all sitting close to one another, holding hands, arms wrapped around one another. “And you want me to..?”  
“If you want to, Peter.” Natasha piped up behind him.   
Peter slowly nodded, looking back up at Tony. “Yeah, I-I want to. Please.”  
Tony grinned and nodded. Bucky pressed closer to his side and Steve slid closer behind Peter, pulling the smaller man back against his chest. Tony sat on Peter’s other side and tossed a blanket across his, Peter’s, and Bucky’s laps.   
“FRI, lights on low and start the movie please.”  
The lights dimmed and the introduction to Empire Strikes Back started up, making Peter gasp and squirm in excitement. 

Halfway through the movie, Peter was laying on top of Bucky, Steve and Tony on either side of them, the rest of the team cuddled close all around them. Peter could hear the soft smack of lips behind him from Natasha and Clint, and a breathy sigh from Bruce. The sounds made Peter blush and wiggle slightly, trying to keep his mind focused on the movie.   
“You okay, baby?” Bucky whispered, stroking his hand down Peter’s back. Peter nodded, trying to keep still but failing when Clint moaned quietly nearby.   
Peter wiggled again and Tony chuckled, leaning up to murmur in Peter’s ear. “Distracted?”   
Peter buried his face in Bucky’s chest; choruses of soft laughter surrounding him, making him smile lightly. Bucky tilted Peter’s head back up and pressed a light kiss to the bridge of his nose. Steve leaned in and pressed a kiss to Peter’s cheek.  
Tony stroked his fingers down Peter’s back and sighed. “Just wait until we have a team orgy night…”


End file.
